Wipers exist for removing cosmetic or medicinal products from applicators. Existing wipers are typically formed of a single material, and are configured to be retained by a cosmetic dispenser (e.g., a bottle), while also being configured to remove product from an applicator. Existing mascara wipers, formed of a single material, are designed to be pliable enough to provided interference between the wiper and an applicator to remove mascara from the applicator while being hard enough to be easily installed in a bottle such that the wiper is retained in the bottle during use (e.g., installed in a bottle by a snap fit). For example, existing wipers are typically formed of a single material having a hardness (i.e., durometer) that provides for snap fitting into a bottle, while at the same time being supple enough to remove mascara from a brush.
However, because existing wipers formed of a single material must compromise between providing an adequately supple wiping surface, while at the same time, providing an adequately stiff retaining surface, they do not perform either function well. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved wipers that provide installation characteristics, while simultaneously providing wiping characteristics.